


A Worthy Enemy

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [19]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Doppelcest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena sits by a dying Katherine's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place during "500 Years of Solitude," with spoilers up through that episode.

Katherine opened her eyes to see Elena sitting at the foot of her bed. “What do you want?” she asked weakly.

“I thought you could use some company” said Elena.

“And I take it no one else was offering” said Katherine. “So I’m to die with my enemy by my side, then.”

Elena shrugged her shoulders. “You were always the one who wanted to be enemies, Katherine” she said. “That was never my choice.”

“And you have proven a worthy enemy Elena” said Katherine. “It’s been a good fight.”

And Elena held Katherine in her arms until the human died.


End file.
